


It's a Start

by SatinSatire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinSatire/pseuds/SatinSatire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was angry at Natasha for deceiving him, but could not deny the attraction between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Start

Natasha concentrated on the steady thumping sound that was made each time she struck the punching bag with her hands or feet. It had been a long time since she had indulged in kickboxing, but she needed something to keep her mind free from the guilt and shame over her past actions that Loki had brought up. His words had cut deeper than anyone would ever know, but that was her own fault, wasn’t it? She had mastered the art of keeping people at an arm’s length away from her, emotionally.

The door creaked open and she paused, looking over her shoulder. Tony strolled into the S.H.I.E.L.D. workout room as if he owned it.

Without saying a word, she stepped away from the punching bag and moved to leave the room.

“Why are you leaving?” he asked her.

She paused and looked over at him. “Well, you don’t like me, for one. I assumed you’d want the room to yourself.”  
  
“No. I wanted to talk to you. Now that the threat of world domination and murder by ugly aliens is over, I’ve had time to think about things.”

She turned around to face him and sighed. “What do you want to talk about?”

He was silent a moment. “I just have to know. The flirting we did at my birthday party. Was that all part of your Natalie cover?”  
  
She looked down at the floor, wondering how to answer that. Lying was second nature to her. It had to be; she had been so many people over the years that sometimes she wasn’t sure who she really was anymore. But he was a teammate, had covered her back, and deserved the truth.  
  
“No,” Natasha answered, looking up at him. She licked her lips – nervousness or practiced seduction? he wondered. “It wasn’t a lie.”  
  
Instead of satisfying him, her answer brought more questions and possibilities to his mind. Why couldn’t his brain shut up, just this one time?  
  
“Really? You’ve probably done it so many times, how do you know the difference?” His words came out sharper than he’d meant, but it was too late to take it back.  
  
She winced slightly but nodded once to indicate yes, she had done that a lot. “Because… I felt… No. I don’t want to do this. Not here, and not with you.” It was too dangerous to be vulnerable and damned if she’d hand over a weapon for him to use against her.  
  
He hesitated for a split second, then he went after her and touched her shoulder. “Wait.”  
  
She turned reluctantly. “Why? There isn’t anything more to say.”  
  
“Then say nothing.” Tony brought his other hand to briefly caress her face and then leaned in to kiss her. He was honest enough with himself to know she could easily blacken his eye or bust his lip if the advance was unwanted. She was beautiful and desirable enough for him to take that risk.  
  
Natasha froze.  
  
Why not this one time, give in to what she wanted? Instead of having to be false, instead of making herself empty and unemotional, existing only to atone for past sins.  
  
Her eyes closed and she slowly returned the kiss.  
  
He groaned, but that broke the spell. Her eyes flew open and she stepped back from him. She drew in a shaky breath and without saying anything, she turned and pushed open the door, walking away quickly.  
  
Tony smiled to himself. Both of them were undeniably damaged people, had a few carts worth of baggage between them, and he still hadn’t completely forgiven her for her deception as Natalie but… it was a start.


End file.
